


PrettyBoy93 (and How Jonghyun Got in His Pants)

by AnnaWatermelon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Lee Taemin, Camboys, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Work, Top Kim Jonghyun, guided masturbation, there is One Whole Spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Taemin is a camboy and Jonghyun is totally whipped for him.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so like, this was originally supposed to be part of Kinktober, but i'm taking way too long to write Kinktober (sorry) plus idk if i will actually ever finish it (sorry again) so........................here's a mini series

So perhaps Jonghyun had some preferences when it came to porn.

If you were to ask him, he’d say he preferred watching webcam stars because it felt more personal, more intimate, like he could connect with them better than professional actors.

But in reality, there was only one reason, and it was much simpler than that.

And that reason was why his palms were sticking to his leather chair as he watched the ring of circles on his computer screen fade in and out, anticipating the moment they were replaced with what he had been waiting for. He’d been saving his money for it ever since he first knew about the opportunity and now that it was here he couldn’t think straight, thoughts too jumbled, nerves too jumpy.

After what felt like ages but also too soon, the screen blipped to life, showcasing a room he had become familiar with despite never being in it.

And inside the room was a face he had become even more familiar with.

“Oh wow, you’re really cute.” The owner, who Jonghyun only knew as ‘PrettyBoy93’, said, smile accentuating his puffy cheeks. He was dressed simply enough; a white t-shirt and baby blue shorts that were shorter than any boxer briefs Jonghyun had ever seen. He tried not to think about the implications of that.

Jonghyun had to say something back. He had to come up with the right thing to say now that he was facing the object of his affections for months. “Do you say that to everyone?”

Whatever the right thing was, that definitely wasn’t it. Now he just sounded like he was accusing him, and the last thing he wanted to do was offend the boy.

Thankfully, the smile of the person on the other end didn’t falter. “Not really. If I don’t think someone’s cute I just don’t say anything.” He brought his legs in closer, allowing Jonghyun to see them in their entirety, no longer cut off by the camera. He tried not to get distracted by them as PrettyBoy continued. “But you…” he paused and tilted his head to the side, “you’re my type.”

Jonghyun felt his ears go hot. He never expected an angel, a fairy prince, to think anything special about him. They were on different levels, and while Jonghyun didn’t think he was ugly, he didn’t understand why PrettyBoy would look at anyone other than himself. He could see the most beautiful person in the world anytime he looked in the mirror. “Thank you.” Jonghyun said, because he wasn’t a rude person.

He knew he was being awkward. He knew he was making it difficult to continue their conversation. But at the same time he couldn’t force words out of him when there were none there to begin with.

Again, the other didn’t seem to mind. Perhaps he was used to talking to nervous men online. It’d make sense, this definitely wasn’t his first time providing a show for his viewers. He spoke again, normal as can be, “Since you paid for this, I assume you’ve watched my videos and know what your options are?”

Of course Jonghyun knew. He made a point of watching him every time he went live. And once he finally had enough money to spare, the first thing he did was buy a VIP session from him. Maybe some people would say he’s too desperate, but that just meant they’d never seen PrettyBoy. They would understand if they had. “Yes, I have. I do.” He replied, worrying his bottom lip now. Despite rehearsing possible things he could say, he forgot everything the second the other’s camera went live.

PrettyBoy’s smile grew wider and so did the space between his legs as he spread them out, making Jonghyun gulp. The inside of his thighs looked so smooth, he couldn’t help but wonder if they were really as soft as they seemed. Not to mention tiny; Jonghyun bet he could fit his hands around them. “So what did you have in mind?” PrettyBoy said, hand resting on his thigh in a way that could be considered casual if not for the situation.

And that was the other thing he was nervous about. “Are we allowed to just talk?” Jonghyun asked, heart beating so hard he could feel it against his chest. He knew it was a weird or stupid thing to ask, but realistically he could do whatever he wanted for the sessions as long as it didn’t go against PrettyBoy’s list of limitations, right? It never said anything against talking.

The boy just blinked at him for a moment and dread began to pool in Jonghyun’s stomach, ready to be disappointed or laughed at. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to backtrack. “I mean, yeah.” He said, and Jonghyun let out the breath he had been holding. Thank god PrettyBoy wasn’t laughing, he didn’t know what he’d do if he was. Maybe unplug his computer and never turn it on again. “But I feel kind of bad taking your money and not doing anything for you.” He continued, and Jonghyun’s heart sank again. He really, really couldn’t have him feeling anything negative because of him. 

He needed to fix this asap. “It’s my money, right? If I felt like talking to you wasn’t worth it I wouldn’t have paid for it.” Hopefully that would be enough to convince PrettyBoy.

“I guess so.” PrettyBoy replied, gaze falling to the side. Jonghyun felt that dig in his stomach, twisting it into knots, so worried he’d already fucked up. Now would be a good time to reach for the power cord to his computer. 

But then PrettyBoy’s eyes went back to his camera, staring at it, at Jonghyun, shining beneath his eyelashes. “But what if _I_ want to do something else?”

_Oh_. Wait, what? Was this just a tactic to get Jonghyun in the mood or something? It was working, but that also didn’t make any sense. PrettyBoy already received his money, it’s not like he needed to do anything to earn it. The only reason he’d possibly have for doing anything sexual would be because he genuinely wanted to.

That had to mean he _liked_ Jonghyun. It was shocking at the very least that he would even find him attractive, but now he liked him, too? He didn’t know how to accept the idea that his crush liked him back, especially not a crush like PrettyBoy. Not someone as beautiful, bright, and perfect as him.

Suddenly the wall that had been closing him off was broken down by that one sentence and Jonghyun hardly did anything.

And somehow all that came out of that mindfuck was “What did you have in mind?”

The smile that spread across PrettyBoy’s features was so sickly sweet it made Jonghyun’s mouth go dry. “I want you…” He paused while his gaze flickered down and up Jonghyun’s body, “...to watch me touch myself.”

Now Jonghyun’s stomach was twisting for an entirely different reason. Sure, it wasn’t something he hadn’t seen before, but this...this was just for him. This was PrettyBoy speaking directly to him and only him. PrettyBoy wanted to touch himself for _him_.

And when he was looking at him with those pleading eyes, lip caught between his teeth, like temptation and sin personified...how could Jonghyun say no? “Massage your cock over your shorts, then.”

Surprise briefly washed over PrettyBoy’s face before his grin grew wider. He leaned back onto his pillows, laptop between his legs giving Jonghyun a view so perfect his heart skipped a beat. And then, PrettyBoy’s small hand, traveling up his thigh, teasingly, so much slower than Jonghyun could handle, brushing his shorts up the tiniest bit before reaching the barely-there outline through the fabric. “I wasn’t expecting a real answer from you. I like that I was wrong.” PrettyBoy said as he began to stroke himself with his hand.

For a moment, Jonghyun was so fixated on the movement he couldn’t reply. “I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to, either.”

PrettyBoy laughed, and at that second, Jonghyun realized he’d never heard PrettyBoy laugh before. He would remembered if he had; a laugh that sounded more like hiccups, so uniquely him. It just made Jonghyun’s heart feel more full, not just because of how cute he was, but also just knowing he was the cause of PrettyBoy’s joy. He considered it his highest honor.

Jonghyun didn’t have much time to dwell on his laugh, though, because then PrettyBoy was applying more pressure, the outline of his hardness gradually becoming more and more visible. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth again, staring at the camera beneath hooded eyes. “Feels so good, hyung. I wish it was your hand instead.” PrettyBoy said, voice considerably breathier than before.

His words settled in Jonghyun’s stomach almost painfully, only now noticing his own arousal making his jeans impossibly tight. Hardly even thinking about it, he undid his pants, releasing the pressure around his cock. But now that his hand was already there, he couldn’t pull it away. He had to do something about the heat pooling in his dick, the throbbing desperation in his veins. He stuck his hand in his boxers, wrapped it around his length, and began pumping, moan barely slipping past his lips. “‘Hyung?’” He managed to breathe out, already struggling not to buck up into his hand. “Can you tell just by looking at me?”

PrettyBoy was breathing so hard Jonghyun could hear it even through the shitty audio quality. “Aren’t you?”

“You saying I look old?” Jonghyun smiled at the pout that put on PrettyBoy’s face. And maybe it made his ears turn a little red. He blamed it on the camera, not wanting to be too hopeful.

“Maybe I just want you to be hyung.” PrettyBoy huffed, adjusting his angle a little to rest his elbow against a pillow. “Maybe I want you to have some authority over me.” Jonghyun let those words wash over him before they settled between his legs, grinning again at the thought of PrettyBoy saying that just for him. He loved learning new things he liked; it would help him get a stronger reaction out of him.

PrettyBoy’s brows furrowed and his eyes narrowed, clearly inspecting something on his screen. For a brief moment dread washed over Jonghyun; was there food on his face or something? “Are you touching yourself, too?” He asked.

Jonghyun felt a gasp get stuck in his throat. He wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty or embarrassed at getting caught. It’s not like he was doing something wrong, right? People jerked off to PrettyBoy daily, probably. He knew he did. “Yes.”

The way PrettyBoy licked his lips was so dirty Jonghyun wasn’t sure if it was just for show or PrettyBoy was that naturally seductive. Both were equally likely. “Let me see.”

Without allowing a moment to talk himself out of it, Jonghyun pushed against the ground, sending his chair rolling back. He watched as PrettyBoy’s eyes fell to a specific area, down between his legs where his hand was still hidden beneath the fabric of his boxers. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind that PrettyBoy could see. If anything, he liked the way his eyes went wide, mouth falling open in a silent moan, hand noticeably speeding up. He liked knowing he had an effect on PrettyBoy.

“Hyung,” PrettyBoy paused to clear his throat and lick his lips, “I said let me _see_.”

Oh. _Oh_ . This would be a little different for him. Sure, there had been times video chatting with his former partners got a little heated, and times where he’d sent photos of himself at their request, but never quite like this. PrettyBoy wasn’t someone he was dating; he’d never seen his dick before. He’s probably seen plenty already, would he still like Jonghyun’s? It’s not like he’s small, he knows that much, but he also knows PrettyBoy can take _way_ bigger than him. Was it weird that he was being self-conscious about his dick??

It didn’t matter, anyways, because of course he was going to do what PrettyBoy asked. He’d been into Jonghyun so far, and he doubted something like how his genitals look would be a deal breaker.

Ultimately, pulling himself out of his boxers wasn’t as scary as he expected. It was just a simple action, no big deal.

But PrettyBoy’s reaction was definitely a huge deal.

“Fuck.” PrettyBoy said as his back arched, hand tightening where it was cupped around his length. The sight raised Jonghyun’s confidence and heartbeat, need pounding through his veins even stronger than before. PrettyBoy sounded strained when he continued. “God, I want you inside me.” His voice broke off into the slightest whimper at the end that made Jonghyun’s cock twitch. “I-I...you’re so thick, oh my god.”

And just like that, all Jonghyun wanted was to hear more. He had to say something to get a response out of him. “PrettyBoy, I…” His heart stuttered as he realized what he had said. It just slipped out, he hadn’t meant to call the boy by his username. Maybe it wasn’t as weird as he was making it?

“Taemin.”

“Huh?”

“My name’s Taemin, please call me Taemin.” His brow furrowed as a broken moan left his lips, the second most beautiful sound Jonghyun had ever heard. The first being Taemin’s name.

“Taemin?” Jonghyun tried, tentatively, loving how the word felt on his tongue. Loving that Taemin trusted him enough to tell him.

Just hearing his own name had Taemin bucking his hips up, obviously trying to get more friction, so desperate he couldn’t keep still anymore. “P-please, tell me what to do next, I want you to give me orders.” 

Jonghyun had to think about that. This was his chance to see Taemin do whatever he wanted, at least as long as they were in separate locations. He couldn’t fuck this up. 

He’d seen Taemin jerk himself off plenty of times. He’d watched him cum just from fingering himself, or fucking himself with a toy, or pressing vibrators to his cock. Remembering these things just made the heat in his stomach grow warmer, and he knew he’d have to think of something soon if he didn’t want to cum before Taemin did. But what was something he hadn’t seen him do yet?

“What if I want you to cum in your shorts?”

Taemin laughed at that, breathy little exhales. “Fuck you.” He was smiling though, so Jonghyun knew he wasn’t mad. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he just wanted to watch him make a mess of himself, like a needy little virgin who cums so easily from the lightest of teasing. So sensitive they can’t help but lose themselves before even taking their clothes off. And then, when he goes to wash his own cum out of his clothes, he’d be reminded of Jonghyun and what he made him do.

“I’d like to fuck you.” Jonghyun said, the first thing that came to mind. Hopefully it sufficed as dirty talk.

“Yeah?” Taemin replied, barely indistinguishable from his panting.

“Yeah.” Jonghyun had to say more, he had to get a reaction out of Taemin, he wanted to see it so badly. “I would stretch out your pretty little hole, filling you up until you’re stuffed full of my cock. You’d be s-so pretty with me inside you, so f-fucking tight around me.” He stopped there to catch his breath, feeling warmth begin to churn below his stomach.

“Oh god, yes, hyung.” Taemin was jerking his hips up into his hand, desperation getting the better of him. Jonghyun thought it was cute, him trying to rub himself through so many layers of clothing. He was really making him work for his orgasm, wasn’t he. “Make me take you in over and over, fuck me until I can’t think of anything but you, please, I want - I want it.” He was so far gone he was lying fully on his mountain of pillows, head thrown back, adam’s apple bobbing whenever he let out one of his filthy noises, practiced to perfection.

But Jonghyun couldn’t have that. He wanted something else. “Taemin, look at me.”

Taemin’s head rolled to the side, facing the camera now, his brow creased and eyes narrowed in an effort to keep them open. With the flush on his cheeks, the light sweat on his forehead that made his hair stick, and the redness of his lips from his constant biting, he was the most beautiful thing Jonghyun had ever seen. “I want you to look into my eyes when you cum.”

“Shit.” His eyes temporarily shut as his face clenched, most likely overcome with a particularly strong wave of pleasure. But then he was looking at him again; blinking nonstop, but still looking.

“And…” Jonghyun paused to breathe, “I want you to say my name. ‘Jonghyun’.” If he was asking for too much, it honestly didn’t matter to him anymore. Right now the only thing on his mind was making Taemin cum, and he was willing to try anything to get him there.

“Jonghyun hyung.” Taemin breathed, exhaustion lining his voice and painting his features. Even his legs seemed weaker as they lifted his hips upwards, still trying to get more friction.

The crease between Taemin’s eyebrows grew even deeper as he whimpered, but he still kept his eyes on Jonghyun. And Jonghyun knew that whimper. He knew it meant Taemin was about to cum. Relief briefly washed over him, quickly replaced by need, but he had done it. Maybe he could help him along. “That’s right, Jonghyun hyung. Cum for Jonghyun hyung, Taemin-ah. Show Jonghyun hyung how good I make you feel.”

That made Taemin whimper even more, forced out of him with every brush of his hand, no space for words. Jonghyun watched his hand desperately moving along his cock, too far gone for techniques, just stroking nonstop. His face was almost in a grimace but Jonghyun knew that look as well, knew it meant Taemin was trying so hard to push himself over the edge, so close he could hardly stand it. 

And then, his hips stilling in the air, a moan that was almost a shout, breaking at the end. A wet spot darkening his blue shorts. Cloudy, black eyes barely staying open. Legs shaking and hips twitching from exhaustion, lack of control, or the overwhelming feeling he was experiencing. Or everything.

And finally, Taemin’s body collapsing onto his bed with a loud groan, hand falling against his stomach, rising and falling along with his heavy breathing. The wet spot on his shorts kept growing and growing as his cum soaked into them, messy, dirty, beautiful.

Not surprisingly, that sight was all Jonghyun needed to be pushed over the edge as well.

He didn’t care that he was cumming onto his hand, or that it was landing on his t-shirt. He didn’t care what sounds he was making. He didn’t even care if his face looked weird. All he cared about was that Taemin was watching him. Taemin was watching him cum for _him_ , because of him, just for him. Taemin was watching Jonghyun feel completely blissed out and it was all thanks to him. And he could only hope Taemin loved seeing it as much as Jonghyun had.

As the last waves of pleasure diminished, Jonghyun began to regain his senses. He became aware of the warmth in his stomach beginning to fade away, replaced by the hot cum on his skin. He noticed his own heavy breathing and how it was in sync with Taemin’s breathing. When he was able to focus again, he found Taemin’s eyes transfixed on where his hand was still wrapped around his length. Suddenly feeling shy underneath Taemin’s gaze, Jonghyun pulled his hand away, heat rising to his face.

“Jonghyun hyung…” Taemin said, finally breaking the silence. He swallowed after hearing how rough his voice sounded. 

“...yes, Taemin?” Jonghyun asked after waiting for him to continue.

Taemin’s eyes met his again, startling him with their sincerity. His plump lips parted as he began to speak, forming words Jonghyun only dreamed of hearing Taemin say. But then again, this whole experience had been full of surprises, hadn’t it? 

“...I want to meet up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i should put a warning that i use words like "slut" in here a couple times

“Oh, fuck…” Taemin gasped with his mouth agape, face twisted with pleasure as he began to sink down. He had just taken an almost comically large dildo into his ass, one he had suctioned onto the wooden floor, after teasing and prepping himself for almost half an hour

It was actually ridiculous, honestly, how great he was at putting on a show. Even though Jonghyun knew he was overacting for the camera, familiar with his natural reactions by now, it still had an effect on him. Not to mention his pacing, how he built up the suspense, had his audience practically begging him to do _something_. Would Taemin catch on if he crossed his legs?

The answer was yes. Taemin looked up from his laptop to where Jonghyun was sitting, his eyes catching the movement before his mouth widened into a smirk. “My boyfriend’s already getting hard. Guess I’m not the only needy slut here, huh~?” He said to the camera, ignoring the way Jonghyun scoffed.

What a brat. If he had been paying attention to Jonghyun, he would’ve seen the way his expression darkened; jaw setting, eyebrows furrowing, eyes narrowing. It would’ve been a clear warning as to what he was about to do, but it was Taemin’s loss, he supposed.

Taemin cried out in both pleasure and surprise when Jonghyun pushed the button on his remote. The dildo that was only halfway inside Taemin began to vibrate, making him arch his back for just a second before regaining his composure. The fact that he had caused such a strong reaction already just made the knot in Jonghyun’s stomach grow tighter, turned on by Taemin’s pleasure. 

“My viewers say they like you already.” Taemin said in a breathy voice as he read the screen.

Jonghyun tried not to let it go to his head. “They just like seeing you get wrecked.” He replied, knowing it was the truth because he was once a viewer himself.

“Mm, and I like it when you wreck me.” Taemin hummed, lust dripping from his tone. He was noticeably staring at Jonghyun again with his eyelids hooded, and if it weren’t for the camera he would’ve rushed over and done just that. It was already difficult to resist when his boyfriend was just sitting there, naked, with miles and miles of smooth skin begging to be touched. Or bruised. But Jonghyun didn’t want to show his face on camera. Not yet, anyways. Just his voice was enough for now.

So instead he turned the vibrations up again. This time Taemin _moaned_ , face contorting as it was dragged out of him. His eyes fluttered closed, and when they opened, they were clouded over, dark and unfocused, boring holes into Jonghyun’s skin. Jonghyun imagined he was giving a similar look back. But then Taemin was turning towards the camera once more, making his voice purposefully high-pitched as he cried out “Oh, daddy…”

And that _word_. That one word that carried so much weight. 

Taemin would sprinkle it here and there during his livestreams, his audience ate it up, all imagining he was calling themselves that. But little did he know the effect it was having on Jonghyun as well. It made his chest tighten, his blood rush south, cock straining in his jeans, almost painful from how confining they were. He was reluctant to bring this kink up in private because, what if Taemin wasn’t into it and only said it for the viewers? He didn’t want to assume, but goddamn it set off something animalistic in him. Like he would do anything just to hear it again, no matter how rough or brutal he needed to be.

Hardly even thinking about it, Jonghyun used his remote to make the vibrations even stronger. Perhaps his subconscious was looking out for him, knowing this was a possible way to hear that word slip out from Taemin’s lips.

But instead Taemin cried out, rolling his hips in tight circles, sinking down lower and lower onto his dildo. His thighs shook as it filled him up, teeth digging into his lip, dick twitching from his ministrations. Jonghyun stared at his erection, always finding it so cute when Taemin got hard, seeing his needy cock turn pink and begin to leak at the tip. He absentmindedly licked his lips as he tried to recall the taste of it, knowing whatever he imagined would pale in comparison to the real thing.

And then Taemin started working himself up and down the length of the dildo, which only made Jonghyun want to grab him, drag him over, own him and make him _his_ , that much more. If only Taemin were riding him like that, he would stroke Taemin’s thighs with the tips of his nails, not digging into his skin, just teasing him. Hopefully it would make his body shiver, so sensitive, so receptive to everything Jonghyun gave him. He would grab Taemin’s ass and drag out whimpers from his throat as he controlled his pace, fucking up into him, however fast and deep he wanted. But best of all, he’d get to watch all his expressions up close, hear his sounds louder, his hands grabbing at him and hole clenching around him all proof of his desperation. The desperation Jonghyun was making him feel.

But Taemin was over there and Jonghyun was over here. And the only thing Jonghyun could do was control the vibrator inside him, which is exactly what he did.

This time Taemin lurched forward, falling silent as his fingers curled into the wooden floor, hair falling over his face. For a second Jonghyun felt his stomach drop, hoping to god he wasn’t in pain since he couldn’t see his expression. He’d never known Taemin to not be able to handle his ass getting abused, but what if... 

His worry faded after Taemin to let out a string of curses, such filthy words coming from such a sweet-looking boy. He quickly fell back into place, riding the dildo even faster, small line between his brows showing that he was really working at it. 

God, he loved it when Taemin got cock hungry like this. Just fucking and fucking himself, desperation encompassing his features. He loved it when Taemin wanted to get off but could only chase down his release at a pace that was much too slow, never satiating him, because it could never be brutal enough to do so.

“O-oh god,” Taemin’s voice cracked, music to Jonghyun’s ears, “daddy, please, more, I-I need more, please - ” Taemin couldn’t even finish his thought before he cut himself off, gasping, head falling backwards while his palms pressed into the floor to keep himself upright. 

It was his own fault. He had said that _word_ again, the one that spread fire through Jonghyun’s veins and made him hungry for more. By now Jonghyun was gripping the remote so tightly his hand cramped, but that didn’t matter. If he let go he didn’t know what he’d do, it was the one thing he had control over, the only thing keeping him from rushing over and falling to Taemin’s side, biting his mouth open, abusing those sinful lips.

Once Taemin was finally able to open his eyes again, which was quite an effort due to the almost unbearably strong stimulation he was bound to be feeling, Jonghyun swore they glanced at him, if only for a second. The movement was so quick Jonghyun didn’t have much time to think about what it could possibly mean before Taemin was crying out again. “S-so fucking good, daddy...” 

And again Jonghyun was pressing down on the remote button so hard it almost hurt. It earned him a rough moan, so loud he was almost shouting, and Jonghyun could see how difficult it was for Taemin to handle all the sensations his body was going through. That much was obvious by the way his thighs quivered, his hands in tight fists against them, his face twisted into a grimace.

And then Taemin’s expression changed once more, just for a second, yet somehow Jonghyun still caught it. A subtle tilt of his mouth. It opened wider as he took in a shaky breath, putting all his energy into this one word “Daaaaaaddy~”

That little shit.

Confusion overtook the pained expression that had shrouded Taemin’s face and was soon replaced by annoyance. Jonghyun felt a grin pull at his cheeks, knowing the change in Taemin’s emotions was because he had just turned the vibrations down. Way down. The way Taemin whimpered and whined was almost pathetic, jutting his lower lip out, turning to face Jonghyun now. “Why, what’d I do?!” He asked, genuine frustration seeping into his exhausted tone.

Jonghyun had to remind himself not to feel bad since he knew Taemin loved being treated this way, loved being controlled and put in his place. “You should know better than to abuse the privileges daddy gives you, baby.” Jonghyun responded, trying to keep his voice low and steady despite the blood pounding in his veins. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his bent knees. “Just be glad I can’t come over there or your punishment would be much, much worse.”

The way Taemin shivered at that was so shamelessly slutty it made Jonghyun’s cock twitch. “Tell me what you would do.” Taemin said, finally beginning to roll his hips once more.

Trying not to get distracted by the dildo disappearing into Taemin’s ass, Jonghyun raised an eyebrow at him. They had already established the rules in their power-play dynamic, so where the fuck did Taemin get the idea he could demand anything from Jonghyun? “You wanna try that again?”

Taemin attempted to huff in frustration but it came out more like a tiny whimper. “Please?”

Better. Jonghyun fell back into a more comfortable position before he gave Taemin what he wanted. After all, Jonghyun wanted to tell him as well. Hopefully it’d make Taemin want him so badly he couldn’t stand it and started begging and mewling for him. “I would rip your head back by your hair and make you moan like a little bitch before kissing you so hard your lips would bruise.” Taemin moaned as if Jonghyun had actually done so, raising his confidence once again. He continued, still trying to have as strong of an effect on Taemin as possible. “You probably wouldn’t even be able to kiss me back since you can’t shut up, your mouth would just be open for me to stick my tongue in. I’d drag you onto my dick and fuck into your hole.” Jonghyun had to pause so he could swallow, mouth watering just at the thought of it. “I’d beat your ass red and I wouldn’t stop even after you came on my stomach, I’d take advantage of how sensitive you get to make you scream for me. And then, once you’re filled with my cum, I’d tell you to clean your own off of my skin with your tongue.”

“Fuck, fuck, fucking _fuck_!” Taemin exclaimed through clenched teeth, hissing through them as he tried forcing himself onto the dildo harder. He was using his whole body to thrust downwards, letting out all these sounds of exertion, giving it his all. Of course, no matter how hard he tried, nothing he did would ever be as powerful as when he had someone thrusting into him. He’d said so himself. Still, it was nice to watch him try.

Having mercy on Taemin, Jonghyun turned the vibrations up one notch, and judging by the way Taemin’s eyes rolled backwards, it helped. Jonghyun allowed himself to enjoy the next moan Taemin let out, so deep and breathy, seeping into his veins and sending his nerves alight.

Or perhaps it helped too much, because then Taemin’s hand was sneaking towards his front. His fingers were curled and Jonghyun knew it was in preparation to wrap around his cock. And he couldn’t allow that. That would make things far too easy for Taemin. “Hands off, baby.” Jonghyun said in fake-sweet voice, knowing it would piss Taemin off even more.

And sure enough, Taemin let out a groan of pure frustration, hand audibly slapping against the floor. Jonghyun could practically see the rebuttal bubbling at Taemin’s lips, but watched as he held it back, most likely figuring Jonghyun would’ve turned the vibrations off if he talked back. He was correct.

Angling his head towards Jonghyun again, he watched as his eyes raked up and down Jonghyun’s body, heated gaze making Jonghyun hot all over. Whatever Taemin was thinking, it was not innocent. “If I can’t jack off, can I at least watch you?” Taemin asked, eyes moving from the obvious tent in Jonghyun’s jeans up to his own, looking straight into him, making him feel exposed already.

And it was so hard not to just give in, say yes, when Taemin looked up at him like that. Eyes widened, lips turned downward just the tiniest bit, begging like a kitten at his feet. Not to mention the fact that Jonghyun was really, really turned on and needed some relief.

But he was a man with self-control, at least most of the time, so he resisted the urge long enough to say, “What’s the magic word?”, playfulness seeping into his tone.

Taemin’s mouth twitched as he forced a smile down. “Please?”

That was a good magic word, but not the one Jonghyun was searching for. He shook his head and felt the grin on his lips as he said “Not that one. The new one.”

Now Taemin really was smiling, showcasing his white teeth as it spread across his face. “Please let me see your cock, _daddy_.”

Despite hearing Taemin say that multiple times throughout the past few minutes, it still set Jonghyun off. It was like electricity through his veins, tingling in his hands, bringing them into action. He unhesitatingly unzipped his pants, took himself out of his boxers, and stroked along his length, moaning at the immediate relief that poured over him.

But even louder than Jonghyun’s moan was the _whine_ Taemin let out. Drawn out, high pitched, and absolutely wrecked. Not only that, but his lip was caught between his teeth, his eyelids were hooded, and he was shamelessly staring straight at Jonghyun’s hand moving up and down his shaft. Jonghyun had never felt so wanted before, that he could cause such a reaction from something as simple as jacking off. And the way he knew Taemin would give anything to take him into his own hand, his mouth, his ass, had Jonghyun’s stomach twisting that much tighter. 

Everything was so overwhelming he almost forgot to turn Taemin’s vibrator up. Almost.

And of course, once he did, he had Taemin moaning out for him again. He was panting so hard now, and Jonghyun could see the sweat on his body from where he was seated, gathering on his neck, collarbones, and chest, making his hair stick to his forehead. Jonghyun couldn’t help but be impressed by his stamina. “You’re doing so well, baby, you’re making daddy so proud.” Jonghyun cooed at him, followed by a sharp inhale as he twisted his wrist just right. “You’re such a good boy.”

Taemin didn’t moan or whine or even whimper at that, just let out a broken sob. “Daddy…” Taemin’s voice sounded so ruined Jonghyun had to remind himself to not feel bad again. “Please...make me cum, I need to…” He trailed off at the end, panting and gasping every time he sank down onto the dildo.

Jonghyun couldn’t hold himself back this time. Not when Taemin was asking so nicely, when he had been working so hard, when he was so desperate to cum. So he couldn’t stop himself from setting the remote on the arm of the chair, and reaching his now free hand out to stroke the back of Taemin’s head. “Okay, baby. Okay. Daddy will help you out.” 

“Thank you…” Taemin breathed, weak legs barely keeping him moving. Jonghyun grabbed for the remote and quickly pressed the button, turning the vibrations up. All the way. 

Once again, Taemin lurched forward, arms in front of him, head heavy on his shoulders. He kept trying to flick his hair out of his face, presumably so his viewers could see his expression, still professional even when he was this overwhelmed. 

And what an expression it was. His eyes were shut tight, his mouth was slightly open in a silent moan, occasionally closing as he gritted his teeth when a wave of pleasure passed through him. His cock was twitching, his fingers were curling into the wood, and his whole body was heaving as he sucked in shaky breaths. His hips weren’t moving at all, and Jonghyun could only assume it was because he was too tired, or the vibrations were too strong, or a combination of both.

And then, his head tilted backwards as his back curved, one long yet soft whine that came from his chest, and Jonghyun knew he was cumming. His legs shook as his orgasm passed through him, and Jonghyun loved it when that happened, thought it was so cute when he no longer had control over his body anymore. His cock leaked and twitched, and Jonghyun couldn’t help but notice some of his cum landed on his laptop. He’d clean that up for him later.

Taemin’s whine turned to whimpers as his orgasm faded, still stuck in that same position. Jonghyun wasn’t sure if he had the energy to move anymore. He kept whimpering and whimpering and his lip trembled, eyebrows furrowing together again before Jonghyun finally remembered to turn the vibrations off. And once they were, the only sound in the room was Taemin’s breathing, so loud they almost came out as moans. The sight was so mesmerizing Jonghyun’s hand stilled around his dick, completely focused on his boyfriend being blissed out. He wasn’t sure who he should be proud of, Taemin or himself.

After a few seconds of composing himself, Taemin lifted his hand from the ground, and Jonghyun didn’t miss the way it shook. He quickly typed something into the keyboard before moving down to the touchpad, clicking a few times before pushing his laptop away. Jonghyun could see the black screen now and was surprised Taemin had just ended so abruptly.

But then Taemin was on his hands and knees again, crawling over to where Jonghyun was sitting. His heart stuttered in his chest as he positioned himself between his legs, not saying a word, just wrapping his tiny hand around Jonghyun's wrist and pulling it away from his cock.

And then Taemin was mouthing at the head and Jonghyun couldn’t help but moan, his soft lips and warm mouth like heaven against such a sensitive area. His eyes looked up at Jonghyun, dark and filled with emotion, piercing into Jonghyun’s skin. He held his eyes as he began moving downwards, taking more of Jonghyun in, and he couldn’t look away. It was captivating, seeing his lips stretch around his dick, that cute face stuffed full of cock.

Taemin pulled back until his mouth was just around the head again and swirled his tongue around it, and Jonghyun bit his lip in his effort not to look away, not to throw his head back and let all the sounds that were in him out. If this were any other time, Jonghyun would’ve grabbed Taemin’s hair and fucked his face, but this was now, and Taemin had been through enough abuse.

Instead, he threaded his fingers through Taemin’s hair, careful not to pull, and watched as his eyelids fluttered shut. A soft moan vibrated against Jonghyun’s cock and made him go hot, reverberating into his skin. Then Taemin was pulling off, pressing a kiss to the tip, and he was so cute Jonghyun couldn’t believe it was possible, how he could still be so sweet despite everything. 

Then he was sinking down again, tongue stroking beneath his length, tastebuds tickling along his sensitive veins. Taemin started a rhythm like that, occasionally stopping to give the head some extra attention, and although he wasn’t fast, he still had Jonghyun’s orgasm approaching quickly.

Jonghyun was so distracted by the sight of Taemin sucking his cock and how amazing it felt he forgot to praise Taemin, something he never wanted to go without. “You’re so, so pretty, Taeminnie, you make me feel s-so good…” Not his most eloquent statement, but it was so hard to focus with Taemin’s mouth on him, so overwhelming. He accentuated his statement by moving the hand that had been in Taemin’s hair down to his temple, stroking it with the back of his fingers as he traveled down to his cheek. “So good for me, baby.” Taemin blinked slowly as if he were revelling in the gentle gesture, then moved his legs to change his position, sucking Jonghyun deeper now.

He was so engulfed by heat, his dick throbbing, his stomach knotting, it took every ounce of self control not to buck up into Taemin’s mouth. Jonghyun could feel his orgasm approaching, knowing he could be pushed over the edge if he just thrusted into him. But it was so much better this way, drinking in Taemin’s every movement, every expression, every tiny noise in the back of his throat. Taemin was perfect. Not in the traditional sense, but perfect for Jonghyun.

And when the head of his cock hit the back of Taemin’s throat one last time, Jonghyun was cumming down it with a moan that rose from the pit of his stomach. Taemin greedily swallowed everything Jonghyun gave him, tongue swirling around the tip to make sure he got it all. He felt completely spent, so satisfied, all thanks to the person still kneeling between his legs. Taemin slowly pulled himself off and gave Jonghyun a small, tired grin. His lips were red and swollen and so delicious, Jonghyun had to have a taste.

When he leaned down and connected their lips he tasted himself mixed with the familiar taste of Taemin, and it made his lower stomach churn again, but he knew they had done enough for today. Taemin hummed contentedly before sucking on Jonghyun’s bottom lip, dragging his tongue across it, so gentle it almost tickled. Jonghyun responded in kind by cupping the back of Taemin’s head, feeling how Taemin completely melted at his touch, fingers at Jonghyun’s shoulders now. They curled into his shirt, still so weak, and Jonghyun’s heart melted, as well.

He kissed and kissed him, never enough, always craving more of Taemin. But Taemin pulled away, and Jonghyun restrained himself from pulling him back into him, as Taemin needed to control the pace right now. “I need a shower or I’m gonna stink bad.” He said, making Jonghyun laugh through his nose at how out of place his statement seemed.

“I’ll help you, if you want?” Jonghyun replied, and Taemin made a face of disbelief at him. This time Jonghyun let out a real laugh. “Okay, that was a stupid question.”

For the first time in awhile Taemin had the energy for a smile that reached his eyes, his round cheeks making him look cherubic. Jonghyun wanted to pinch them until they turned pink, but now was not the time. “Thank you.”

Jonghyun gave back a smile of his own before pressing it to Taemin’s, murmuring against his lips, 

“Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aftercare is very important okay, don't @ me for getting sappy at the end


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun was bored. 

There were only fifteen minutes left of this meeting but there had been fifteen minutes left for the past hour.

It wasn’t like he needed to be there anyways, he’s an intern, he just did what the others said, which was usually “bring me some coffee”. But for whatever reason they told him he needed to be there, so he was.

He had been so out of it that when his phone vibrated in his pocket he nearly jumped out of his seat. But now that he was aware of it, he couldn’t get it out of his head. It wasn’t like he had anything else to focus on, either. He couldn’t check it now, but maybe if he excused himself to the bathroom? Not that he thought the message might be urgent, he mostly just wanted to leave.

The excuse worked because no one had any reason not to believe him. Once he locked the bathroom door behind him he leaned against the tile wall, swiping across his phone screen to bring it to life. To his surprise, it was a message from Taemin. An audio message, to be exact. Usually the only messages he got were “can you pick me up some food” or the occasional dirty selfie. His face went hot at the thought of it, but pushed aside the images of Taemin in various states of undress that threatened to invade his mind.

Luckily he always kept his earbuds in his back pocket. After struggling to untangle them for a moment, he placed them in his ears and plugged them into his phone. Holding his breath, he pressed play, not really sure what to expect.

At first there was just the soft sound of fabric shifting, as if Taemin were moving around. Then, a pop, like a plastic container opening. Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what he was hearing.

And then, loud and clear as day, jolting through his body, was a moan.

That sound settled in Jonghyun’s stomach so powerfully it felt like he had been punched. It didn’t help that Taemin’s noises were now accompanied by something wet and slick moving rhythmically. Jonghyun’s imagination went wild, picturing Taemin spread open, hand between his legs, fingers disappearing into his hole. He could practically see the way his face would contort with pleasure, the way his teeth would sink into his bottom lip, blush painting his cheeks and chest. How his dark eyes would stare into Jonghyun if he had been there, putting on a show just for him, feeling Jonghyun’s eyes staring back at him.

Without warning, the audio cut off. The clip was only a few seconds to begin with, but the effect it had on Jonghyun lingered and would continue to linger. Not surprisingly, Jonghyun was straining in his jeans now, so confined it almost hurt. He had half a mind to shove his hand in his pants and jerk himself off to completion right there, but the other half had a much better idea.

Assuming that audio clip had been recorded just now, Taemin was at home, ready and waiting for him. He had already done all the prep work, so all Jonghyun would have to do was drag him onto his dick and fuck him until he was crying out so loud they got another noise complaint from their neighbors. And being with Taemin was always better than being alone with his hand, no competition.

But he still had ten minutes left before he could go home. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to finish the meeting while trying to hide the tent in his pants? He didn’t have a jacket, and he left his laptop case in the conference room, so he had nothing to cover it up.

In the end he just hid in the bathroom until he could leave, passing the time by imagining what Taemin might be doing right now. Maybe he had added another finger and was crying out from the stretch. Maybe he had one of his prostate massagers and was playing with the settings, edging himself until his cock was red and leaking. Maybe he had grabbed one of his dildos and was fucking himself with it, wishing it was Jonghyun instead. Any option was great, really. 

Jonghyun waited until the footsteps of his coworkers passed by the bathroom door before he headed out, quickly grabbing his belongings from the conference room and hurrying outside. The walk back to his car took half the time it usually did, pace quickened by the way his nerves were alight, body tingling, only thing on his mind getting home as fast as possible. All the while, the audio Taemin sent was replaying in his head; that first broken moan he let out, the soft, muffled ones that followed, the barely noticeable thrusting of his hand. He could only hope Taemin was still in that state when Jonghyun got his hands on him.

Jonghyun finally made it into his car and felt like he had just walked a mile. He relaxed back into the seat with a sigh, glad to be away from prying eyes. But now he was just sitting there, doing nothing, making it nearly impossible to ignore the tightness in his pants. The heat in his stomach was unbearable, so hot it spread throughout his entire body yet focused in that one specific area. It was so difficult to try to hold back when he was still in the building, but now, no one would see if he just…

When he palmed himself over his jeans the relief that flowed through his body pulled a soft moan out of him. He kept his hand there, the other on the wheel, massaging his dick over the denim, pleasure building at his core. As he pulled out of the parking lot his mind began to wander again, thinking of all the things he could do to Taemin when he got home. He could fuck Taemin on his back, hard enough to hear him whine, watch his hands grab onto the headboard, knuckles turning white. He’d watch his long neck curve as he threw his head back, mouth open and eyes clenched shut. He’d tell Taemin to look at him, to look into his eyes and say his name so he knew he belonged to, who was making him feel this way, who was going to make him cum.

Imagining the darkness in Taemin’s eyes as he struggled to keep them open had Jonghyun’s stomach knotting, but he couldn’t cum yet, not for a long time. His hand stilled at the base to stave off his orgasm, only now aware of his own heavy breathing. Even with his mind shrouded by pleasure, he still had enough sense to know he was two turns away from his apartment building. His heart pounded against his chest, whether from excitement or arousal he doesn’t know. Both were equally likely.

And thank god he had that laptop case to cover him once he all but ran inside his apartment complex, taking the steps two at a time, nearly bouncing in place as he waited for the elevator to just fucking show up. But then it was there, and Jonghyun’s in, and he’s headed up, up towards his floor, and the doors were barely open before he was rushing past them, and his hand was so sweaty he struggled to type in the passcode to his door. But he made it inside, kicking his shoes off, dropping his belongings on the floor, telling himself he’d take care of them later. His socks slipped across the wood as he headed towards their room, and he turned the handle, and the door creaked open, and.

Taemin.

Taemin, already naked, face down on his knees with one arm resting on their bed, supporting his chin. The other reaching behind him, helping his fingers move in and out of himself.

And their desk, which had been pulled up against the bed, with Taemin’s laptop at the perfect height to capture all of this.

Taemin’s hair fell across his arm as he turned toward Jonghyun, a grin spreading across his face. He didn’t need Taemin to tell him what that smile was saying; he knew his expressions all too well by now. This one, in particular, only meant one word:

Gotcha.

“My boyfriend’s home, you guys, it worked.” Taemin said as he turned back towards his laptop, still wearing that same shit-eating grin.

Everything was beginning to fall into place now. Taemin had gone live while Jonghyun was at work, which was not unusual as he sometimes liked his privacy. But while streaming, he had the brilliant thought to tease Jonghyun so he’d be desperate to get back home and have his way with him. He also must have thought Jonghyun didn’t want to show his face on camera, meaning Jonghyun couldn’t touch him, only watching as Taemin pleasured himself and seething with anger until he finally shut his laptop down.

Well, that last part was where Taemin was wrong.

Because Jonghyun had been working up the courage to show his face on stream for awhile now.

And now he had the perfect excuse to go through with it.

He didn’t miss the way Taemin grin fell as Jonghyun crossed over to him, replaced with a look of confusion. “Hyung, the camera is on.” Taemin warned, free hand rising up to cover his laptop if need be.

“I know.” Jonghyun said, continuing to walk until he was fully behind Taemin. He aligned the bulge in his jeans with Taemin’s hole, and that sight alone had every fiber in Jonghyun’s body want to lean his hips forward and rub it against him, but not yet. 

With a deep breath, Jonghyun looked up and saw his own face on Taemin’s laptop screen. Surprisingly, it wasn’t as scary as he thought. Of course he was aware there were people all around the world looking at him right now, but all he saw was himself and Taemin, who seemed to still be in shock. 

Or maybe he was just too distracted by his boyfriend who was right there, soft skin begging for his touch, to be bothered by the audience.

So he did. He placed both hands on Taemin’s hips and revelled in the way it made Taemin hiss through his teeth, knowing he must've been so sensitive after edging himself for so long. Taemin’s hand started moving again where his fingers were still inside himself, but Jonghyun didn’t want that. He needed something much bigger stretching Taemin open. So he grabbed Taemin’s wrist and pulled it away, leaving Taemin empty and clenching around open air.

“Hyung, what are you doing?” Taemin asked, voice breathy, cute, pink face turned backwards towards him. Jonghyun knew he was aware of what was going on, but he probably still couldn’t believe it was actually happening.

“Is that what you call me, baby?” Jonghyun said, surprised at how dark his voice sounded already.

“Daddy…” Taemin tried, pausing once Jonghyun started stroking his fingers down his sides. His back arched downwards as Jonghyun teased his skin, and his breath shook before he continued, “...are you going to fuck me?”

Hearing that word flipped a switch inside Jonghyun. It always did. He burned red hot, blood pounding in his dick, body aching for more. He pressed his still-covered erection against Taemin’s hole, just for that little bit of release, biting his lip to suppress a moan. But he couldn’t hold it in when Taemin pushed back against him, circling his hips, grinding against him and rubbing against his cock. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Jonghyun said, voice caught in his throat, more of a statement than a question. He mostly just wanted to hear Taemin say it back to him.

“Yes.” Taemin responded, voice almost a whisper, still working his hips, testing Jonghyun’s self-control.

A one-word answer wasn’t good enough, though. “‘Yes’ what, baby?” He asked with half a mind to hold Taemin still, a punishment for not answering correctly, but he couldn’t. Not when it felt so good, twisting his stomach into knots, fingers digging into Taemin’s skin now. And especially not when Taemin looked so needy, begging him with his eyes, lips downturned into a pout.

Taemin humphed, still a brat at his core, before trying again. “Please fuck me, daddy.”

Usually Jonghyun was all about foreplay, but they’d been waiting for so long already, Taemin even longer than he had. Taemin must’ve been edging himself to the point it was almost unbearable how badly he needed to be touched. Neither wanted to wait any longer. 

And, if Jonghyun was being honest with himself, he was excited to see how being aware of the eyes on them would change the way they acted. Jonghyun had no idea what he’d do himself, he’d never been in this situation before. But he wanted to try it.

In one quick movement he was removing his hands from Taemin’s skin, immediately missing how soft and warm he felt, before grabbing the back of his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it to the side. He heard Taemin suck in a breath, and looked forward to see what might’ve caused such a reaction. He met with Taemin’s face on the screen, eyes glued to his naked torso, lips between his teeth. Jonghyun couldn’t help but smirk at how seeing his body still had an effect on Taemin, chest swelling with pride.

If Taemin liked looking at him so much, he must love touching him even more. So Jonghyun leaned down until his chest was pressed to Taemin’s back, feeling him press back into his touch. So Jonghyun was correct.

But now he was so close to the screen, the comments rushing by catching his attention. And he couldn’t help but read them as well, curiosity getting the better of him. He saw quite a few people talking about his abs, which made his cheeks go hot, and a few talking about his face, which made him chuckle. But mostly they were saying how much they wanted to see Taemin - or rather, PrettyBoy - get fucked.

Jonghyun could relate.

He brought a hand to Taemin’s head, threading his fingers through Taemin’s hair and stroking it behind his ear. “Looks like all your viewers want to watch you get fucked, baby.” He whispered into it, making sure he was close enough for Taemin to feel his breath. Taemin humphed again and turned his face into the mattress, making Jonghyun laugh at how cute he was. He was hoping for Taemin to say something back, but he wasn’t going to demand him to, either. So he grabbed his earlobe between his teeth, making Taemin jump, the reaction he was hoping for, before leaning back, standing upright again.

He undid his belt and jeans with still-sweaty palms, pulling them down and stepping out of them, immediately going back to his previous position. Now his bare cock could rub against Taemin’s hole, still wet with lube, still begging to be filled. He could feel how hot it was as he slid between his cheeks, gasping when it occasionally clenched around the head, and every fiber in Jonghyun’s body told him to thrust into that heat and keep going until he couldn’t anymore. He wanted to so fucking bad.

But Taemin’s face was still hidden in their mattress. Usually he would be begging Jonghyun to stop teasing, just fill him up already, but he’d been strangely quiet this whole time. Maybe he was feeling unwell? “Baby, say something.” Jonghyun said, not wanting to jump to conclusions.

Taemin just shook his head, pressing his face down even further, both hands placed in front of him curling into the sheets. Something was definitely up; if he wouldn’t speak for Jonghyun, he definitely would’ve done it for the viewers. Taemin took his work seriously and always tried to do a good job. “Look at me.” Jonghyun kept his voice soft even though it was a command, not wanting to accidentally make him feel worse.

Thankfully, Taemin obliged, lifting himself up and turning back towards Jonghyun. And his _face._ Jonghyun had never seen him so red before, not even when he had that cold four weeks ago. “Are you sick?” He asked, hand moving to feel his forehead. It didn’t feel like a fever…

“No.” Taemin answered. Another one word response.

Jonghyun opened his mouth to ask another question, but then he took a closer look at Taemin. He was still red, of course, but he didn’t look like he was in pain. His lips were swollen like he had been biting them a lot, and his eyes were clouded over but it was difficult to tell because of how often he was blinking.

And it was the blinking that made everything click.

“Are you embarrassed?”

Taemin’s mouth turned into a frown before he was shoving his face into the bed again, letting out a long but muffled “Ughhhhh.” Jonghyun accidentally let out a laugh, not trying to make fun of Taemin, but just because he found it hard to believe. Who would’ve thought that Taemin would still get embarrassed after everything he’d done on camera?

Once he was sure he wouldn’t laugh, Jonghyun focused his efforts on Taemin again. “Should we try this again some other time, baby?” He questioned, not wanting Taemin to feel pressured into something he wasn’t ready for.

Taemin jolted upwards and shook his head once more, hair whipping back and forth from how fast he was doing it. Luckily Jonghyun managed to hold back his laugh this time. “Is it a good kind of embarrassed?” He asked.

This time Taemin flopped against the mattress, leaning sideways instead of shoving his face into it. “Yes.” He answered in a soft voice, somehow turning even redder. Jonghyun didn’t think that was possible.

Part of him wanted to coo at Taemin and tell him how adorable he was, getting embarrassed around hyung, but the other part was aware of the audience eagerly waiting for them. Not to mention that he had just gotten the okay from Taemin to continue, and he still had him underneath him, eager to be filled, all stretched open and ready for him.

“Tell me why you’re embarrassed.” Jonghyun said, carefully keeping his voice level as he reached down to grab his cock. He gave it a few strokes just to get it back to its previous hardness before lining up with Taemin’s entrance.

“Because…” Taemin started before cutting himself off with a moan as Jonghyun began pushing past that first ring of muscle. A line appeared between his eyebrows as he furrowed them and Jonghyun brought his free hand to Taemin’s back again, rubbing it in a soothing way. Taemin turned his face into the covers again, his answer lost beneath the fabric.

Jonghyun halted all movement. He had a strict rule about not rewarding Taemin for bad behavior. “You’re gonna have to speak up if you really want this.”

This time Taemin clenched his hand into a fist before turning his head to speak once more. “Because you’re in control.” He grumbled, probably because he had to repeat that sentence twice now despite it being embarrassing for him to say.

But all it did to Jonghyun was make his mouth curl into a smirk. “Ah, you’re shy because everyone’s going to see how you put yourself completely at my mercy, is that it?” He said, pushing forward again now that he had a proper answer.

Either that sentence did something to Taemin or he just wanted Jonghyun to shut up, but he rolled his hips backwards after hearing that, taking more of Jonghyun’s length in. That movement had Jonghyun completely inside Taemin now, warm and tight and unbearable around his cock. Feeling that tightness made Jonghyun moan, a short exhale from deep in his throat. 

But Taemin moving his hips was not an answer. “I want to hear you say it, baby.”

Taemin just whined again, moving his hips in circles now, like that was going to make Jonghyun move. Jonghyun had asked twice now, and simply holding him still wasn’t a good enough punishment for that kind of behavior. So Jonghyun reeled his hand back and gave a harsh slap to Taemin’s left cheek, forcing a yelp out of him. Spanking wasn’t something he did often, mainly because he didn’t like hurting Taemin, but Taemin _loved_ it.

“I’m yours!” Taemin cried out, shaky breaths audible now. “I’m yours, daddy, please, _please_ , just fuck me, please - ”

In one swift movement Jonghyun was pulling out and thrusting back in, so rough it made noise when their skin hit together. Taemin let out a gasp that made his whole body arch, mouth opened wide, cheek smushed against the mattress.

Jonghyun wanted to hear more.

He fucked into him again with the same intensity and earned himself a groan that was muffled halfway through when Taemin turned away, biting onto their bedsheets. A third time, and Taemin accidentally pulled the sheets out from underneath their bed from how tightly he was holding onto them. He started up a rhythm just like that, every time he pulled out he just wanted to push back in, to fuck into that tight heat, each movement fuelling the fire in the pit of his stomach. It didn’t matter that he had to be rough or exhaust himself to keep this pace up, all that mattered was chasing down that overwhelming feeling.

With Taemin still hiding, though, all his pretty sounds were being muffled. There was actually something sexy about that in itself, so Jonghyun didn’t feel the need to put a stop to it. He only wished to hear it clearer.

So he leaned down again until his head was next to Taemin’s, change in angle making them both moan. He only meant to hear his noises louder, but now that he was there, he couldn’t not take advantage of it. He threaded his fingers through Taemin’s hair before closing his fist at the back of his head. He didn’t pull, even though Taemin liked that, it was just enough to tug a little on his scalp. Jonghyun kissed the bit of his jaw that was still exposed, heated beneath his lips, and he heard Taemin hum in pleasure. “So good, baby.” He murmured into Taemin’s skin, needing to let him know how amazing he was for him. Apparently it just made Taemin more shy, whining as he shoved his face deeper into the mattress.

The light from the laptop screen invaded the corner of Jonghyun’s eye. His curiosity got the better of him again, wondering what people might be saying about him or the act they were doing. He turned to read the comments and felt a smile spread across his face. Apparently a lot of people thought he was hot, and well, he couldn’t disagree with that. They also liked that he had turned PrettyBoy into a shy, whimpering mess, and he didn’t disagree with that, either. In fact he loved it more than they did.

But then there was one person. One asshole who just had to give their ten cents. It was one comment out of hundreds but it stood out amongst the others, branding itself behind Jonghyun’s eyelids.

“I could fuck PrettyBoy better than that.”

No the fuck he couldn’t. Because Taemin was Jonghyun’s, and that person did not and would never have a chance with him. 

A different fire began burning in Jonghyun’s stomach now. And if that person thought Jonghyun was just going to forget what they said, they were wrong. 

He growled before shooting upright, taking Taemin with him by the hair. Taemin cried out, either from the hair pulling or the new angle or both, his head now pulled back against Jonghyun’s shoulder. His hands had been ripped free from the sheets and he lifted them up to Jonghyun’s arms, digging into his skin with his fingernails. Of course Jonghyun didn’t mind, he loved it when Taemin marked him, he loved having little reminders of him on his body.

But the possessiveness encompassing his body was still burning in his veins. He had to teach that guy a lesson, and anyone else who might’ve been watching and thinking the same thing. So he connected their lips in a rough kiss, Taemin momentarily letting out a noise of surprise before melting into his touch. Jonghyun bit his lips hard enough to bruise, making Taemin’s nails dig into him even deeper and moans become even louder. He swiped his tongue across the abused skin to soothe the pain even though Taemin didn’t need it. Then Taemin brought his own tongue to meet his and Jonghyun groaned into his open mouth, loving having his mouth played with, loving tasting Taemin and knowing Taemin was tasting him back. 

He let the hand not tangled in Taemin’s hair wander over Taemin’s body freely, feeling what was his, the person he belonged to. His thumb brushed over Taemin’s nipples and it caused Taemin to squirm beneath his touch, nearly whining at the sensation. Jonghyun huffed through his nose but held back his chuckle; it was almost unbelievable how responsive Taemin was to his touches sometimes. But he loved it, he loved how sensitive Taemin was and that he was making Taemin feel good. 

He traveled further down, to Taemin’s soft stomach, rubbing over the slight pouch. Taemin used to apologize for it not being flat, making light of it by saying he just liked food too much. Jonghyun saw right through those jokes to the insecurity residing inside him. The apologies and jokes stopped once Jonghyun showered it with so much affection there could be no doubt he loved it the way it was.

Without separating their lips, because god knew he never wanted this to end, he opened his eyes and glared at the camera, placing all his anger and frustration into that one look. It was a message to anyone who dared to think they could ever be a better match for Taemin than him. If they couldn’t understand that, then oh well. They still would never be in his place.

When he let his hand travel even further down, below Taemin’s navel, Taemin shivered, still pressed against his body. His hips began moving as well, pushing backwards to meet Jonghyun’s thrusts, making Jonghyun’s eyes flutter closed again as he saw white behind his eyelids. Taemin’s whimpers reached his ears, still pressing his mouth to Jonghyun’s, albeit hardly moving, just loosely hanging open as he let his sounds out.

If Jonghyun was capable of thinking clearly, he might’ve caught the message, but instead Taemin had to say “Daddy…” in a voice so breathy and wrecked it went straight to Jonghyun’s dick. He grunted in response, still focusing his efforts on fucking Taemin hard and kissing that perfect mouth. “Please...touch me…” Taemin managed to explain between labored pants.

Jonghyun would’ve loved to. But he also loved to tease, making Taemin work for it, hearing him beg and groan and whine until he was so desperate he was practically sobbing. “I am touching you.” Jonghyun stated simply, fighting the smirk that threatened to pull at his lips.

As expected, Taemin groaned in response, although it was a noticeably weak groan that turned into a squeak at the end. A squeak that probably had Taemin’s face going as red as it had Jonghyun’s cock growing harder. “I’m so close, if you’d just…”

Taemin cut himself off when Jonghyun’s teeth found his neck, biting into his skin and sucking on the flesh. He tasted slightly salty from the sweat covering his body and just made Jonghyun want to feel more of it on his tongue. So he bit again, pulling another cry out from Taemin, making sure he would leave a mark. 

And it wasn’t Jonghyun’s fault he needed something to do with his mouth now that Taemin was talking instead of kissing him. However, whatever he was going to say was now lost beneath his moans, louder every time Jonghyun bit into him again. Jonghyun felt one of Taemin’s hands leave his arm and rest on the back of his head, holding Jonghyun where he was, pushing him even deeper to his neck.

It was such a struggle for Jonghyun not to completely lose himself in the feeling of Taemin’s fingers curling into his hair, or the taste of him on his tongue, or the wrecked sounds entering his ears and traveling down to his cock. But he still needed a full answer from Taemin as well, so he murmured into his shoulder “If I’d just what?”, ending his inquiry with a lick along his collarbone.

Taemin shivered again, a full-body shake Jonghyun felt everywhere they were connected, but managed to take an audible breath before speaking. “If you’d just...touch my dick, please…” He said, voice fading softer at the end. Jonghyun didn’t have to look to know he was blushing.

And of course Jonghyun did. He could never say no to such a polite request for something he wanted to do anyways.

When he took Taemin’s warm length into his hand Taemin gasped, back arching fully away from Jonghyun’s torso, to the point he would’ve fallen if Jonghyun wasn’t still holding him up. He cried out with each stroke of Jonghyun’s hand, the callouses rough against his most sensitive area. Jonghyun swiped his thumb across the head and watched as precome leaked out and landed on their bed, moaning at the sight, feeling his own release building in his stomach. But he had to hold himself back, at least until Taemin came first. There’s no way in hell Jonghyun would cum before making sure Taemin’s needs had been attended to.

Taemin was obviously approaching his orgasm fast judging by the way he kept trying to thrust into Jonghyun’s hand yet force himself deeper onto Jonghyun’s cock. His noises that had previously just been gasps and moans gradually transformed into words; “Oh, god, daddy, yes, please, god…” Jonghyun sped up both his hand and his hips, determination reaching its peak, wanting to be the cause behind Taemin climaxing, wanting to hear him cry out and watch him feeling blissed beyond all belief.

And then finally, with one last shout, Taemin was cumming onto their bed and Jonghyun’s hand. His body shook as it ripped through him before going limp, all his weight falling onto Jonghyun, which he handled just fine. Jonghyun continued thrusting into him and stroking his dick until he was completely spent, removing his cum-covered hand and holding it awkwardly away from Taemin’s body so as not to get him dirty. Taemin continued breathing heavily as he calmed down from his orgasm, chest rising and falling with each breath. Jonghyun moved his clean hand from Taemin’s hair to his chest, still wanting to make sure he didn’t fall but also not wanting him to be uncomfortable. For that same reason, he began slowly slipping out from inside of him, careful not to hurt him.

But before he could fully pull out, Taemin’s arm was wrapping around his torso, effectively stopping him from moving. And before Jonghyun could even ask what he was doing, Taemin was saying in a surprisingly steady voice, “Cum inside me.”

Just those words alone had Jonghyun moaning again, the warmth in his stomach burning with a new intensity, and he thrusted back into Taemin’s tight heat without barely thinking about it. Doing so earned him a new noise from Taemin, one he hadn’t heard from him before; a mix between a grunt and a whimper. He fucked into him again and could tell his eyebrows were furrowed together from what he could see of Taemin’s face. “Are you sure about this?” Jonghyun forced out with the little self control he still had.

Instead of answering, Taemin grabbed Jonghyun’s cum-covered hand and brought it to his lips, raking his tongue across his fingers. The feeling of Taemin’s mouth pulled a noise from his chest, rising up from within him. Taemin was so soft and warm, and he bucked into his heat again. Taemin’s whimper vibrated against the finger that was now in his mouth as he sucked on it, just another sensation that tingled through his body and landed in his dick.

Taemin continued cleaning Jonghyun’s hand off between whimpers, louder every time Jonghyun thrusted into him. Everything Taemin was doing to him was so overwhelming; the fact that he was letting Jonghyun fill him up with his cum, that he was cleaning his own off of his skin shamelessly, that Jonghyun could still feel him everywhere, outside him, around him, just Taemin, Taemin, Taemin. Each sensation added to the knot growing tighter and tighter in his stomach as he chased down his orgasm, and the fact that people were going to watch the whole thing just made it all the more overwhelming, proving to them all once again that Taemin was his.

He kept fucking and fucking into his tight hole as Taemin’s skilled mouth took his fingers in, both ends of him so hot and wet and deep. The pressure kept building in his core until it was too much to handle, and finally burst, spreading throughout his whole body from one area. He felt Taemin’s hole become slick with cum as he rode it out to completion, jaw hanging open in a silent moan. Taemin’s moans were far from silent, however, circling his hips as Jonghyun’s cum filled him up, apparently loving the feeling almost as much as Jonghyun did.

And then there was nothing but bliss. Jonghyun paused as he tried to catch his breath, the last pulses of pleasure fading away. Everything leading up to this replayed in his head, absolutely in awe of how something this incredible could happen. All thanks to Taemin, of course.

Taemin, who was still pressed to his body, who he was still inside of, and whose face was still next to his. Jonghyun quickly turned his head to kiss his cheek, surprised to hear Taemin make a noise at the contact.

But when Jonghyun pulled away to take a good look at him, he quickly found out why.

Jonghyun’s face pulled into a smirk as he stared down at Taemin’s once again full erection.

So he leaned down to eye level with Taemin’s laptop, fingers finding the touch pad, moving across it until the cursor was hovering over the exit button.

“Bye everyone~” He said, and clicked the browser shut.


End file.
